It Just Gets Worse From Here
by Squee page 394
Summary: Rae and Dewey go to rehab and things go very wrong. Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JUSTIFIED CHARACTERS! I only own Rae, Joe and the plot! First fan fic in a while. I hope you all like it and don't judge too harshly.


It was colder than usual in Harlan, KY. In an old shack near by the Crowder's bar was, there was an old man named Joe Boy. He was a frail looking man, long grey hair went with his goat-tee. He mostly wore sweats and a camo jacket.

His house was a sober living house. He would take in addicts and sober them up. He had only two people this time. Less than usual. It was me and Dewey Crowe. It was day 6 when it happened. I was sitting on the couch. My black hair was held up by a clip. I was wearing a black hoodie and ripped jeans.

I was watching some stupid show of people hurting themselves doing stupid stunts. Joe was in the kitchen making coffee. I was there because I was addicted to Oxycodone aka Heroin. Dewey Crowe was in the bathroom. He was in there for a long time. An hour maybe when I saw him. He had a camo jacket and jeans with patches on them where holes would be. His hair slicked back and the look in his eyes was of anxiety and fear.

"Hey Dewey, What up?" I asked as of everyday.

"Hey Rae, Um do um I was wonderin' if umm you had...you had a minute?" Dewey asked me very franticly.

"Sure. What's on your mind Dewey Crowe?"

"You took my cigs didn't you?"

"Dewey, why would I take your cigs? I don't smoke." I told him

"I know you took them. I saw you take them." Dewey started accusing me

I stand up and het into his face, " I didn't take you goddamn cigs alright!"

"Yes you do and I know where you are hiding them!" He yelled at my face

Joe Boy came in to the living room where me and Dewey were arguing. "If you kids would stop yellin you could come and get some coffee."

"Fuck you old man, she took my cigs and my pills!" Dewey yelled over at Joe.

"What?! Pills? You are doing pills again? Jesus Dewey! What the hell is wrong with you? We came to get sober, not put the poison back in to our systems!" I yelled at Dewey and shove him.

"Don't you push me!" Dewey points at me

"Dewey, are you using in my house?" Joe asked

"Yeah but that's not the point. The point is she stole from me." Dewey tried to explain.

"If you are using you can't live in this house. Now you are gonna have to leave." Joe took Dewey by the arm and tried to get him out of the door. It didn't work cause Dewey broke free from Joe's grasp and shoved him. Joe shoved Dewey back and they started to fight. I never liked confrontation so I went into the other room, picked up the phone and called the Marshal Service. Telling them that Dewey was fighting with Joe and I'm afraid for his and my life. That's when I remember that Dewey always carried a pocket knife. I ran to see if Joe was alright.

I ran back into the living room and they both were gone. I looked around and spotted some drops of blood on the floor leading to the back door. I followed the blood to where Joe lied in the grass. I couldn't believe my eyes. The man was like a father to me. He laid there lifeless. Blood covered his chest. I looked over by the fence and there was Dewey. He was hunch over almost in the fetal position. I walk over to Dewey and pushed him over, startled him and punched him in the face.

"What did you do!?" I yelled at him with tears in my eyes.

"I don't know!" He yelled in pain.

"How could you! You killed him! Why did your do it?!" I yelled as I threw another punch at his face.

"I don't remember what I did!" Dewey cried out.

I put my hands around his neck and started to apply presser, choking the life out of Dewey Crowe. He tried to breath but the more he struggled for air the more I applied presser. Just then as I felt that Dewey was going to stop breathing I felt arms wrap around my torso and pull me off of him. The person to pull me off and save Dewey Crowe's life was none other than U.S. Marshal Raylan Givens.

"Rae what the hell are you trying to do?" Raylan asked me.

"He deserves to die! He killed Joe!" I yelled to the marshal.

"Just calm down and tell me what happened?" He calmly asked.

I looked at Raylan and burst into tears. He held me close and walked me to his car. "You don't have to tell me now but when we get to the station you are going to have to tell me what happened here." I just nodded and took a seat into Raylan Givens car, in the passenger seat.


End file.
